


grow

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, but just a tad!!!, if u squint, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: noya learns too little too late that he is desperate for his ace, who has gone off to college.





	grow

It started out like every other volleyball practice; the team warmed up and ran together before splitting off into groups to practice different aspects of the game. Noya, being the only libero for that year, stood on the court across from the spikers, stood ready to receive every spike that came his way.

It came to be Asahi’s turn, and he stood at the opposite end of the court, ready for Suga’s sign to let him know he was ready. They did this every day, whether in regular practice or afterward when they had the court to themselves. But something was different. There was a different vibe around the older player, eyes sharp and focused. He nodded to the setter and the ball was thrown to the air, close to the net, perfect. Asahi was already in the air, hand back. And the sound his palm made against the ball was deafening. It made everyone in the room stop and turn to watch, as the ball hurled toward the libero. And he was gonna get it, leaning right and leaping off his back foot. But it spun, seemingly out of nowhere, and went the opposite direction. The ball hit just before the white line smacking the floor with such power. And Noya laid on the ground, staring at the spot it hit. And then back to his friend, who now stood over him, profusely apologizing. A hand extended to help him up and the smaller boy took it eagerly.

“Asahi! That was so cool! Do it again!” And when the shy boy heard those words and blushed, Noya’s heart sped up and heat spread up his neck, surely making him redder than any amount of exercise ever had. 

And that was when it started. It began to grow.

***

Nationals came around, and Karasuno won. They had done it. And on that day, Nishinoya made a vow to himself that, no matter what, he was going to confess to Asahi. But when he rounded the corner, towards their locker room, he stopped. A coach all too familiar to him stood talking to the ace. He was from one of the top schools in all of Japan, and he was handing the boy a card, which surely contained contact information. And Noya stood frozen, just out of sight. That school was at least a three-hour train ride away. And it was the best thing Asahi could do for his future. And Noya couldn’t hinder in that decision making.

And when he was walking home with his friend several weeks later, and Asahi broke the news, that he was going to this school, Noya put on a great show of excitement. He really was happy for him. Truly. But he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit sorry for himself. And something in Asahi knew that his friend was heartbroken, and the ace couldn’t help but feel his cheat tighten and words that wanted to spill from his mouth be held back. 

***

It was his third year. They were in the spring season, busy as all hell. Ennoshita was captain, leading the new first years through the plays while trying to contain the balls of energy that was Kageyama and Hinata. And Noya was busy training a new libero, one that stood a few inches above him but with less energy. And everything was fine. But every time he stood opposite the spikers, he would expect to see those sharp and focused eyes. He longed for them.

The captain knew about his feelings; hell, the whole team did. As soon as the first practice of the year had finished, the boy stood up on the stage and yelled it out, having been trapped in his chest for so long. The third-year was quickly consoled by his friends, and some even encouraged him to go and tell him. But he knew that it wasn’t possible. Until one of their matches asked them to travel to them, instead of playing at Karasuno. And it just so happened that this particular school was a ten-minute walk to that one University. 

The day came about and Noya was a ball of nerves. This was not an official match so no advertising had been done of the opposing school’s part. The city had no clue they were coming. And Noya had a plan.

One would be surprised at how easy it was to find out certain information about students at the school. But with his well-known name and connections to Karasuno, people were quick to give out this information. Such as volleyball schedules or people’s dorm numbers. 

The match went by quickly, ending after two sets. The team walked out smiling, congratulating one another. Since it was late and not a school night, the team opted to stay the night in the city. Ennoshita sent them off to do whatever, threatening conditioning if anyone wasn’t back before curfew. Noya was the exception, and everyone knew why.

A ten-minute walk turned into a five-minute sprint and soon enough the small boy was pounding on the door of Asahi, hoping he was there.

Sure enough, after a minute of pounding, the door was flung open and a disheveled Asahi towered over him, a towel over his wet hair. He squinted, jaw dropping as he connected the dots. But before he could muster up a greeting, Noya was speaking, words rushing out. 

“Asahi, I need to tell you this right now. I like you! I have since last year, but I couldn’t tell you because you were being scouted by the best schools and you moved so far away so quickly, and I miss you on the court and I miss seeing you at school and walking you home and, Asahi I hope you like me back!” He attracted the attention of the neighbors, who were peaking out their doors. 

Asahi stood stunned, silent but only for a heartbeat. 

“I...I like you too, Noya.” He sputtered, turning beet red and bringing a hand to the top of his head. As soon as the words left his mouth, Noya was in his arms, jumping and shouting. The audience they had gathered gave small cheers before returning to their own rooms. Asahi welcomed the smaller boy in, and he immediately made himself at home. 

Asahi finished drying off while listening to the libero recount his match today, saying how excited he was that although he played most of the game, he felt confident in the upcoming first year to finish out the second set. He talked about school, how he had watched every one of Asahi’s matches, how he got in trouble for cheering mid-class once. 

Asahi laughed, sliding into bed next to him. It was like those nights they shared the bed when rooms were short, both passing out without much conversation post-match. But this time their fingers were intertwined and legs pressed against another. And they had plenty to talk about.

Needless to say, Noya missed the bus back.


End file.
